


two swans

by anillegiblemess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillegiblemess/pseuds/anillegiblemess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gavin is in a coma</p>
            </blockquote>





	two swans

**Author's Note:**

> very short little thing i made it's bad i apologize i was in a rush doing this.
> 
> was actually meant for a plot/summary assignment in my fiction class forgive me teacher for i have sinned

His partner was in a coma. He had been in a coma for one year since the last time Michael saw him awake. 

The room smelled sterile. It smelled metallic, almost. Michael detested it. He hated coming in here but it was the only way to talk to Gavin again without looking silly in public. Sometimes he would talk to himself outside the hospital’s doors, asking questions to Gavin, asking where he was and what he was dreaming of. He hoped it was something happy.

However, Gavin’s face wasn’t like how it usually was; smiling, carefree, dorky. It was melancholic and serene. Somewhat sad. Michael hadn’t seen his partner like this in years. The last time he saw him cry was several years ago when his father passed away. He managed to grow out of it eventually.

Everytime Michael would visit Gavin’s hospital room, his stomach lurched and his head filled with memories. He felt sick all the time. Coming into his room was coming into a war. He would fight with the enemies of his past, and what had happened to throw Gavin into this perdicament, then he would leave still thinking and mumbling curses to himself about what he remembered. 

It was nighttime. There was a clear sky after the small bought of raining that had happened in under a few minutes. Michael had called Gavin’s cellphone while he was finishing his shift at work, asking about how the day went.

“It was alright.” He said. There was a shuffle over the phone as he grabbed his coat, preparing to leave his work cubicle. 

“Oh. Did you talk to Geoff?” Michael was sitting in the living room of their apartment, watching TV. He had been flipping stations before landing on a documentary about tapirs. He thought they looked funny; large pigs with elephant like noses originating in South America. Geoff was Gavin’s boss. He was a lighthearted man but had his issues with Gavin. Gavin wanted a raise and he was supposed to talk to Geoff about it. He and Michael were running out of money and rent was coming up.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Gavin mumbled. He was putting his coat on.

“Are you sure?” Michael had the feeling he was lying.

Gavin laughed, or so he kind of did, it was more like a sudden rush of air, “No, Michael, I didn’t. I’m sorry, I’ll talk to him tomorrow, alright?”

Michael sighed. On the TV screen, the narrator of the documentary was describing what predators hunted tapirs, “Goddammit, Gavin, will you ever stop fucking around and actually do something to help us out? We need money. You’re the only one who works and I cannot find a job. Fucking do something about it because I have no fucking idea what else to do. You’re such a shithead sometimes, God…” Michael hated yelling at him but it was the only thing he could do to make Gavin understand that something serious was going on. All he did was goof around and not care about anything else but Michael and himself. It was aggravating.

“What? Michael, come on, lighten up. I’ll get everything fixed tomorrow. I promise. Let’s talk about this when I get home, okay? I’m on my way right now. Where are my keys…” More shuffling happened, “Found them! I hear the TV in the background, what are you watching?” It was frustrating how often Gavin changed the subject.

Michael just let it go. It wasn’t worth arguing over, “Uh, a documentary about tapirs.”

“.. Tapirs?” 

“Yeah, tapirs.”

“Huh. Interesting. Well, I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Alright, please be careful. The roads may be wet from the rain.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine!” Gavin hung up. He didn’t come back home that night. When the phone rang it wasn’t Gavin saying he would be late or that he stopped somewhere along the way. It was the police. Gavin got into an accident by going faster than he should have in the rain. He skidded and hit another car on the highway. He wasn’t wearing his seatbelt and his head had slammed into the windshield, not killing him, but putting him into a coma. 

“He should have died.” Said the doctors all the time to Michael whenever he visited Gavin. He wished they would shut up. 

And now everyday Michael would visit Gavin. He would look at him and remember his smile. Sometimes he felt like he would see his lips perk up when he lay in an unresponsive slumber in the hospital bed. Gavin was so careless. So carefree about everything. Michael wondered sometimes why he was with him. The answer was quite simple; he loved him. But he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why he loved him. It was the stupidest thing. 

For three years Michael would do this. For three long years he would trudge inside Gavin’s room, sit down, think and remember, talk, then leave. After three years and now here he was still, talking like Gavin was really here and listening.

“Wherever you are.” He said, “Are you having fun?” 

“You always tell me your dreams are ridiculous. I always tell you I never know what it’s like to be inside your head. I wonder what it is like, still. You’re so stupid and airheaded. I don’t know what it is. I don’t know why I love a dumb dork like you. Can you give me an answer?”

Silence.

Michael smiled, looking down at his shoes, “I guess not. Maybe some things are better left unsaid anyway.”

He stood up and was gone. That night he dreamed about Gavin. He was pointing his finger at him and laughing. Michael was in a bear suit. He didn’t know why, but he laughed along with Gavin. When Michael woke up, he was finally crying. It was the stupidest thing.


End file.
